Humanized Pokemon School
by Prismlight97
Summary: A thing I created for fun. An orphaned girl named Snivy struggles to find her place in a harsh world, but she has friends to help her through it.
1. Prologue

The moon shone down on Unova, in the small quaint city of Straiton. Most lights were off save for a few buildings, one being the hospital where screams echoed through the hallways.

"That's it, one more push.", one of the nurses instructed to a young woman with pale green hair and a dark fair complexion. Another scream filled the room before it faded and was replaced with the cries of a newborn. "Congratulations ma'am it's a girl.", the nurse said as she and the other nurses in the room worked on cleaning the small, green haired child before placing her on top of the exhausted, new mother.  
Despite how tired she felt, the woman gently cradled the newborn in her arms. shushing her in a gentle manner. "Shh, it's okay, I've got ya." she tiredly whispered. Rocking her child, she felt the energy drain out of her. She had known that she wouldn't have much time as a mother, her doctors have warned her about it, even more when she did conceive, that didn't stop her.  
More time passed and soon she felt practically lifeless, still holding the small child in her arms, grip never faltering until the very end. Giving the baby a kiss on the forehead she whispered softly, "You will do just fine, my dear Snivy.", and like that she slowly fell limp, the loud flatlined beep the monitor attached to her woke the baby Snivy and attracted the attention of the nurses as they took her and futility tried to revive the lifeless body of her mother.  
As minutes passed they had eventually given up, having no other choice but to sign Snivy into an orphanage as she had no father to care for her. They made no changes to her name, deciding it would only be fitting to keep the name her mother had given her. She spent her first few days of life in the hospital, carefully being monitored in case something went wrong before she was sent to a small orphanage in the same city and before being sent to a foster at the mere age of 4 with 2 other children a few years older than her. Though it wasn't long until they had to leave her. Leaving her alone in the care of a kind, purple haired lady named Delcatty and her husband Persian. Not that she minded, as far as snivy was concerned, they were her family.


	2. Starting School

Snivy was now 5 and was officially about to start kindergarten, her short forest green hair tied into 2 neat pigtails with yellow ribbons in them. Delcatty brought her to the front of Summerville elementary school where the other kindergarteners stood with their own parents until they were lead into their classroom by their teacher who introduced himself as . Sporting a nervous smile, Snivy gave Delcatty a hug before following the other children, hands tightly wrapped around the straps of her dark blue bag before sitting down in front of the room. Her smile faltered as she watched the other kids start to conversate as if they've been friends since before starting school. She glanced around the room before finding girl who wore a black and yellow dress and had black hair sitting silently just across from her. Mustering all the courage she had, she held a hand out to the girl.

"H-hey, I'm Sni-", she was cut off by the girl.

"Let me stop you there, what makes you think you can just talk to me.", the girl said with her nose tilted up into the air.

"Oh, um, I-I just thought t-that maybe we could be friends.", Snivy offered extending her hand towards the girl once more, with the same nervous smile on her face.

The girl scoffed, "Hah, you thought you could be friends with me, Emolga, what a joke, I mean just look at you, where'd you get your clothes, the trash can.", the girl, who was now known to be named Emolga, mocked.

"Oh…", Snivy said as she consciously looked down at her bright yellow shirt, small holes tattered the sides of the shirt. She trailed her eyes lower till she reached her pink skirt with a rainbow formed from rhinestones, though most of the stones have fallen off.

Emolga snickered before going back to sitting quietly. Snivy slumped over a bit before sitting up straight once more, though her head was tilted down, left alone to do nothing more than listen to the other children socialize with each other before their teacher finally started their lessons, though it was more about learning each other than anything.

Snivy paid attention, soaking up the information about her classmates like a sponge, hoping that she would be able to use it to be friends with someone at the very least. Suddenly it was her turn to share something about herself.

"U-uh… I'm uh." she was at a lost for words, unsure of what to say.

"That's okay, take your time sweetie." her teacher said with a patient smile.

She felt the eyes of her classmates practically bore into her soul. Swallowing the lump in her throat she started to shakily say the only thing about her she could, "H-hi I'm Snivy a-and I'm a f-foster kid."

Emolga gave a small smirk at her before raising her hand, " , what's a foster kid?" she asked, other students piping in that they didn't know what it was either.

"Well you see, a foster kid is someone who's raised by someone who's not their parents by blood." explained to the children. Snivy froze as soon as she heard it come out of his mouth as some of the children laughed, one of them being Emolga.

"Hah, you mean you don't have parents." she mocked pointing at Snivy and laughing demeaningly. Snivy could do nothing more than sit there and watch in horror as the students laughed at her before their teacher put a stop to it.

"Emolga, that's not nice, you shouldn't laugh at other's situations." he said, "Now please apologize to Snivy." he added.

"Ugh fine. I'm sorry for laughing Snivy." Emolga said rolling her eyes and her teacher merely nodded.

"Good, who's next?" he asked moving on with the lesson while Snivy curled up a bit, giving a small sniffle wanting the day to be over already.

It wasn't much longer until they were released for their first recess, The other kids played at the jungle gym, or chased each other for a game of tag and even play a simple game of double dutch jump rope. Snivy participated in none of them, opting to walk around the grassy field, head hung low as she thought about the events of before. She was only snapped out of her thoughts when she ran into one of the kids playing tag.

"Ow…" Snivy said rubbing her nose a bit before looking at who she bumped into, she gave a small gasp as she saw a pale skinned boy sitting on the ground. His yellow hair formed into Messy spikes.

"Sorry about that, here let me help you up." the boy said getting up and reaching a hand towards snivy.

"Oh no, I'm sorry, please forgive me, I wasn't paying attention, I'm sorry." Snivy said getting up and bracing to be taunted or worse.

"Hey no worries, I'm fine see," The boy said with a smile, "by the way, I'm Pikachu, and you're Snivy right." he said with the same smile. Snivy gave a small shy nod.

"Yeah, I am, uh sorry back there, I wasn't paying attention." Snivy said.

"So you said, I don't really mind, I've had worse falls." Pikachu said with a smile before remembering something, "oh and uh, you know, sorry about Emolga earlier. She's like that to a lot of people." Pikachu said

"No it's fine really, I should've expected it." Snivy said rubbing her arm a little.

" No it's not fine, you seem really nice, you didn't deserve that." Pikachu said. Snivy continued to rub her arm and gave a light blush.

"Uh, thanks Pikachu." she said quietly, "um, this… this is gonna sound stupid but y-you think w-we could be f-f-friends?" she asked nervously.

Pikachu smiled, "sure!" he said happily, causing Snivy to do a double take.

"W-wait. Really?" she asked with a small hopeful smile.

"Yeah, why not, come on, I'll introduce you to my other friends, and we can play tag and we could play other games or sit with each other at lunch." Pikachu said excitedly.

"Heh, that sounds really nice." Snivy said, her smiled growing a bit wider. Pikachu smiled back before tapping her on the arm.

"Tag, you're it." he said before running away.

"Hey!" Snivy exclaimed happily before she chased after pikachu, the two soon being joined by two other kids, a boy named Growlithe and a girl named Eevee.

The 4 kids spent the rest of the day together, playing or simply sitting next to each other. Until the day ended. The children filed out of the class to meet up with their parents. Growlithe and Eevee being the first to leave with their parents, Snivy waited on the swings with Pikachu until he too was picked up.

"Bye Snivy, I'll see you tomorrow." he said smiling at her before rambling to his mom about how great his day was.

Snivy smiled as she watched him disappear. Waiting a bit more before she was picked up by Delcatty.

"So how was your first day?" Delcatty asked with a soft smile before wrapping Snivy's hands in hers and walking home.

Snivy thought a bit before answering, "It was awesome." she said smiling brightly, deciding to forget about Emolga for the moment before she went on to tell her foster mom the story.

That night, when Delcatty tucked her into bed, she laid there in the darkness, looking up at the ceiling which had been decorated with glow in the dark stars. One thought kept popping into her mind, S _chool won't be too bad. Not if those 3 are there._ Before she promptly fell asleep.


End file.
